lexafandomcom-20200214-history
Pior Que Sinto Falta (Lyrics)
Song Page=Pior Que Sinto Falta Page |-|Music Video= |-|Live Video= |-|Single Cover= |-|Other links= Portuguese Lembro bem, você me ganhou Tudo maravilha quando começou Eu tava sem ninguém e ele também Foi rolando um clima e a gente ficou Em pouco tempo a gente começou a se encontrar Fizemos tantos planos, até em namorar E de repente, veio contra a gente Uma chuva de mentiras para nos separar Inexplicavelmente o que era pra sempre Foi desaparecendo, e se perdeu no ar Até agora não entendi direito o que rolou Foi cada um pra um lado, acabou Pior que eu sinto falta, do beijo Eu sinto sua falta, amor Pior que eu sinto falta, do cheiro Seus olhos, do seu jeito, do calor Pior que eu sinto falta, do beijo Eu sinto sua falta, amor Pior que eu sinto falta, do cheiro Seus olhos, do seu jeito, do calor Não esqueço, quase me enlouqueço Quando eu me lembro do fim de semana A gente se beijava até de madrugada E quando acordava, ainda te via sorrindo na cama Você de palhaçada, me descabelava E me segurava, como sempre fazendo cosquinhas E outra vez a gente se amava E o tempo passava e depois ficava de conchinha Eu adoro esse seu carinho Essa sua cara de santinho que não vale nada Me sentia bem no paraíso Olhando esse teu sorriso lindo Já me atentava Que saudade de nós, que vontade de amor Que saudade, vontade, amor! Pior que eu sinto falta, do beijo Eu sinto sua falta, amor Pior que eu sinto falta, do cheiro Seus olhos, do seu jeito, do calor... English I remember well, you got me All wonder when it started I was no one and he also It was rolling a climate and people were Soon we began to find We made so many plans, even in dating And suddenly there came against us A rain of lies to separate us Inexplicably what it was forever It faded, and was lost in the air So far not quite understand what went Each was to one side, just Worse than I miss (Pior Que Sinto Falta), kiss I miss you love Worse than I miss (Pior Que Sinto Falta), the smell Your eyes, your way, heat Worse than I miss (Pior Que Sinto Falta), kiss I miss you love Worse than I miss, the smell Your eyes, your way, heat Do not forget, almost freak me When I remember the weekend We used to kiss until dawn And when I woke up, still I saw you smiling in bed You clowning, descabelava me And holding me, as always doing tickle And again we are loved And time passed and then was of spooning I love that their love That his saintly face worthless I felt good in paradise Looking that your beautiful smile I have hearkened me I miss us, I will love That longing, desire, love! Worse than I miss (Pior Que Sinto Falta), kiss I miss you love Worse than I miss, the smell Your eyes, your way, heat... Category:Lyrics